logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TV Gazeta
TV Gazeta 1970-1976 1970-1972 The TV Gazeta enters the air and chooses the "Toucan" like its mascot, a representation of the "brazility" of the transmitter. But instead of presenting it literally, it gains an interesting stylization, forming the letter "G". 1972-1976 The first logo of the station receives color as well as its programming. Rede Gazeta 1976-1981 TV Gazeta gains fame as "Channel 11", and gains a new logo to follow the moment. 1981-1983 Total change in identity! The TV Gazeta consolidates like "Channel 11". But if you think the famous "G" of Gazeta is gone, see the drawing that the letter C does with the number 1!. 1983-1985 TV Gazeta wins a simpler logo, giving full prominence to the channel number. 1985-1987 The TV Gazeta logo gains futuristic aesthetics. The station also focuses on São Paulo, and this is reflected in the logo: the two numbers "1" form, in the center, the map of the Brazilian state of São Paulo. Gazeta (first era) 1987 With a more simplistic appearance, the station only signs the name "Gazeta" - recalling the aesthetics of 1984 - and adopts an extra-bold geometric typography, similar to the printed newspaper "A Gazeta". 1987-1988 Created by Fernando Cerqueira Lemos in 1978, the art of the facade of the building also becomes the logo of the São Paulo radio station. It represents the three Gazetas: the TV, the Radio, and Sports club. TV Gazeta OM/OM TV Gazeta/TV Gazeta CNT 1988-1996 The new TV Gazeta logo features three colored rings. They represent the circular points that make up the analog TV picture. But the colors chosen are actually the basis of the color print: cyan, magenta, yellow and black, a direct reference to the origins of the station. CNT Gazeta 1996-2000 cnt gazeta 2.png|Station ID. TV Gazeta and CNT are signing a content partnership, signing the name "CNT / Gazeta". The new logo is a variation of the original network from Curitiba. Gazeta (second era) 2000-2008 With the end of the partnership between Gazeta and CNT, the São Paulo broadcaster resigns only its name. The "G" returns to gain prominence, and gains symbol status. 2008-2014 gazeta-vht-logo-2011.jpg|Station ID. The "G" was slightly changed. In 2010, Gazeta is 40th years anniversary, for Gazeta special programmation. This is number 40 with Gazeta name for "Gazeta 40 anos". 2014-present TV Gazeta 2.svg|Short logo. Gazeta-2014.jpg|Station ID. The TV Gazeta undergoes a general repagination of identity, positioning and brand: the new logo has an aesthetic pattern in flat design, with the colors orange and gray. Lighter visually, the programming also undergoes adjustments and has a greater focus in São Paulo. The "G" symbol, hitherto shown in perspective, now appears in the front view.. In 2015, the "G" and number 45 for 45th years anniversary are "Gazeta - G 45 anos". In 2020, the "G" and number 50 for 50th years anniversary are " Gazeta - G 50 Anos 1970-2020" External links *Logotipos – Fundação Cásper Líbero *Comercial de 40 anos de TV Gazeta - Versão 1 *Comercial de 40 anos de TV Gazeta - Versão 2 *Comercial de 40 anos de TV Gazeta - Versão 3 Category:Television channels in Brazil Category:1970 Category:1976 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1996 Category:2000 Category:Fundação Cásper Líbero Category:Brazil Category:São Paulo Category:Rede Gazeta Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 11